Best Friends
by Ayu0014
Summary: [AU] Naruto and Hinata are Best Friends, so why is Hinata upset if Naruto is drooling over a certain pink haired girl? they're just friends right? [NaruHina SasuSaku]
1. Childhood

**Chapter 1**

An eight year old girl was sobbing at the park with a gang of girls her age bullying her. They were mocking and laughing at her as she continued to sob.

"H-hi, I-I'm Hi-hinata, t-the stu-stuttering wh-white eyed fr-freak" the gang leader pretended to stutter then all the other girls laughed as the poor girl only cried harder.

Behind the trees a small figure was watching the scene

* * *

"Ta-tadaima" the girl announced when she got home at their mansion around five in the afternoon. 

Nobody came.

Nobody came to greet her "Okairinasai"

She didn't mind.

She's used to it.

She took off her muddy shoes and continued walking down the hallway. She passed a lot of maids bowing down to their little mistress ignoring that she's in a real mess. The girl on the other hand bowed back without saying a word then continued walking.

She went up the wide marbled staircase, making echoed sound of her footsteps. When she came to the 2nd landing, she turned right, passing a lot of vases, paintings, furniture, and doors.

She passed by two wide opened doors. She turned her head to see her father having a meeting with a few business men. The long haired man looked up and saw his eldest daughter at the doorway. She was a real mess.

Her dress, her face, her short purplish black hair was all dirtied. Her small clothing was almost torn. She had a sad expression in her eyes. And yet, he ignored her and turned his attention back to the business men and the papers in his hands.

The girl's face fell down. She looked away from her father and continued making her way to the end of the hall where her bedroom was. Who was she kidding? Her father never cared about her. He never took any effort to see how his little girl was.

Finally, she reached her room. Pushing the door, she stepped in the room. It was big, just like all the other rooms in the mansion. The peach walls and curtained windows are high. The room was filled with toys, stuffed animals, dolls, shelves of storybooks and all other kinds of things a little girl can dream of. In the farthest of the room was her blue sheeted bed with a lot of colorful and soft pillows. Ignoring everything around her, she went to the bathroom to wash herself.

* * *

It was almost six. The little girl stepped out from the bathroom with clean hair, clean face and clean clothes. She was wearing a blue little dress and black shoes. Knowing that sooner or later, one of their maids will call her for dinner, she lied down on her bed, waiting. 

After a couple of seconds, tears began to fill in her pearly white eyes. Lying in her bed without doing anything makes her think.

How those girls mock her

How her father gives her a cold shoulder

How he shows more love and care for her younger sister.

How she doesn't have friends

How she felt so… alone

Her tears began to slide down her cheeks. Realizing the droplets pouring down from her eyes, she quickly wiped it all away when their maid finally called for dinner.

"Dinner's ready young Hinata-sama"

"H-hai" answered the girl called Hinata.

* * *

All she can hear was the clatter of spoons and forks. Everyone was silent as they enjoyed dinner. Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, was sitting at the farthest end of the long dinning table. Her mother was sitting at his right. Between Hinata and her mother was the youngest Hyuuga, Hanabi, sitting in a high chair. On Hiashi's left was Hinata's uncle, also her father's twin brother, Hyuuga Hizashi. Beside her uncle was her prodigy of a cousin, Hyuuga Neji. 

Hinata silently continued her meal. Hoping to finish as soon as possible before her father go to his regular routine of comparing her, Hanabi and her Neji-niichan. Of course, her Neji-niichan who was a year older than her will get more praise and recognition since he is a prodigy in both academic and athletic activities. Next will be Hanabi whom Hiashi kept on predicting as the next great model, athlete, honored student, successful businesswoman and other titled professions. Whereas her, Hyuuga Hinata, his eldest daughter, will be left ignored. If not, Hiashi will keep on throwing her words such as "I hope you will catch up to your Neji-niichan" or "Just look at Neji and Hanabi" or "Be more like Hanabi and Neji" and other words that will contain Neji and Hanabi's name embarrassing her to everyone else on the table.

Thank Kami, she finished the main course. She decided to skip dessert since she's really not in the mood for sweets. She drank the last drop of juice in her glass and stood up,

"Um… ano… E-excuse me otosan, I'll j-just skip d-desert. I-i'm already f-full" she politely said though stammered.

Hiashi didn't talk but continued on his meal but all the other Hyuugas was staring at her so she decided to look on her plate instead. Since Hiashi didn't answer, Hinata thought it meant "yes", so she continued to exit the dinning hall when Hiashi finally talked.

"A lady always leaves room for all food courses, do remember that like our little Hanabi, Hinata" Hiashi said not looking at her. "Fine, you can go back to your room and sleep"

Hinata faced the back of her father's dinning chair and bowed. "H-hai otosan, I'll r- remember that, g-gomenasai" she said and continued her way back to her room.

Unfortunately, when she was out of sight from the dinning hall, she heard something she didn't wish to hear.

"I noticed you have favoritism among your daughters" Hinata heard her uncle. "Aren't you being a little too harsh?"

Hinata stop from her tracks, waiting for her father's answer

"It is my business how I treat my children. You can't blame me for being fonder to my youngest daughter Hanabi. She shows more potential and strength than her sister, Hinata. And to think she is the eldest. She is the weakest Hyuuga I ever seen. You can see by her stammering that she also has a weak personality" Hiashi said then sighed. "I actually don't expect you to understand since you have a prodigy son"

Hinata noticed that her cheeks are streaming with tears again. The pain is just too much.

Why can't her father love her the way he loves Hanabi?

Why is she born in a family with high expectations?

Why can't she be what her father want her to be?

* * *

Hinata closed her eyes to concentrate. She recalled how Neji practiced this the other day. The cool breeze blew her hair as she changed her position to an unusual fighting stance. She opened her eyes and started kicking and punching at the invisible enemy. Her hands and feet fluently moved as she continued her practice but she would stop every once in a while to check her position or to see if she's doing it right. 

Aside from establishing successful businesses, the Hyuugas have a special martial art named Jūken (Gentle Fist) exclusive for its members.

Of course Neji is talented in this field. That's why he is called a prodigy. He also has the highest ranking in his school making his parents proud and Hiashi jealous. Even though, Neji treats Hinata like a sister and doesn't brag about his greatness, Hinata can't help but to feel greatly envious to him.

"Ouch" Hinata yelped when she landed on her but.

Her train of thoughts made her unaware of the log behind her ankles, as she stepped backward she tripped over the log causing her to fall.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Hinata heard a familiar voice behind her.

She stood up and turned around to see her unwanted company. And as she guessed, it was the girls from the park the other day. Hinata frowned at the sight.

"What's with the face sweetie? Aren't you happy to see us?" a girl with two pigtails asked.

Honestly, Hinata was completely unhappy to see them. The first time she met them, was at the park where she was taking a walk. At first, Hinata thought they were friendly since they sweetly asked her name. Being a shy girl, Hinata stuttered her name then they started laughing at her. Then they bullied her on and on whenever they see her till she started sobbing. And that's where you came in.

"Haven't you seen her earlier? She was practicing a dance. Are you going to audition as a swan princess H-Hinata?" another girl with brown short hair asked mocking her by stuttering her name.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" Hinata cautiously asked.

"We want to play with you darling, don't you want that?" the gang leader, Ami said maliciously.

"No" Hinata answered making all the girls gasped in surprise. Hinata never rejected anything they say. "If y-you don't m-mind I-I'm l-leaving" Hinata stammered as she turned her heels.

Hinata was walking towards the exit when a pair of hands pushed her forcefully from behind making her yelp and fall on the ground face first. She turned around and saw the gang of girls surrounding her.

"Sorry sweetie, we're not gonna let you go just like that after your little rudeness towards us" Ami crouched to Hinata and pulled the collar of her blouse. "Next time, show some respect" Ami said as she launched her fist to Hinata's face.

Hinata closed her eyes. She lifted her small hands to her face to shield it from the coming attack. She waited for the pain. Any second now she would feel Ami's fist and the rest of the girls will surely have a piece of her. Hinata waited but…

Nothing came

"W-who do you think you are?" Hinata heard Ami's voice; she also heard the other girls gasped. She slowly opened her eyes through her fingers that have little gaps from each other. She felt Ami's hold on her collar loosening as she distinguished an image of a blonde boy holding Ami's fist.

Hinata completely put down her hands as she examined the figure before her. The boy indeed has blonde hair; he was wearing a white shirt and dark shorts. She can't see his face because he had his back on her. Based on his hold on Ami's fist, the boy seemed to have blocked it before the fist could've contacted with Hinata's face.

"You say that she needs to show respect. But based on what I've seen you and your gang are the ones who need to be less rude" the boy said as he released Ami's hand rather forcefully because Ami fell on her feet.

"Leave her alone! The next time you bully her, you'll end up black and blue. I can take you all down and I don't care if your little girlie girls!" the boy said. The girls glared at him.

Ami stood up not taking her eyes away from the boy. "L-let's g-go girls. We don't need to spend our time on these losers" Ami tried to sound brave but failed. She must've felt scared of the boy's strength when he released her hand. She turned around to take her leave as the rest of the girls silently followed her.

After the girls were out of sight, Hinata heard the boy scoff. "Speak for yourself" she heard him say. He turned around with a grin enabling Hinata to have a look at his face. He has amazing electric blue eyes and he has funny whiskers on his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked as he extended his hand to help Hinata up. Hinata noticed for the first time that she was still on the floor. She timidly accepted the boy's hand as he helped her stand. Hinata looked at the boy again and saw him grinning.

"Those girls are a bunch of bullies. I've seen them bully a lot of girls" the boy said indicating Ami and her gang. "The name's Naruto anyway, Uzumaki Naruto" the boy introduced himself as he once again extended his hand. "Your name is Hinata right?" the boy asked again, Hinata had the impression that the boy is talkative.

The boy named Naruto waited for Hinata to shake his hands. However, Hinata stared at his hand except shaking it. Naruto frowned and put down his hand.

"I saw them bully you the other day. Why didn't you fight them? I saw you doing some cool martial arts earlier. You can beat them all up by yourself" the blonde boy said.

That made Hinata think. Why didn't she protect herself? "I also don't know" she timidly said.

"You don't like hurting people. Am I right? Even if they are hurting you" Naruto said as Hinata slowly nodded.

"You don't talk too much do you?" the boy examined her then suddenly bolted upright. "Don't worry as long as I'm here, I'll protect you" Nruto said pointing his thumb at himself. Hinata looked at him, surprised.

"R-really? B-but why?" Hinata asked. Why would I boy she just met want to protect her?

"Because we're friend" Naruto said. "Right?" he asked hopefully as he extended his hand again.

Hinata stared at his hand again. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Right!" she said happily as she took Naruto's hand and shook it.

"You know, I think this is the start of a great friendship" Naruto said

"_I didn't know that he will be the one who will cause me so much pain"_

_To be continued…

* * *

_

I hope you like that. Anyway, this chapter shows their childhood and the next chapter will be the time skip where everyone is already in high school. Actually, this fic is the common story of two best friends falling in love to each other, hope you like it. And the last sentence was erm… Hinata's thoughts.

And sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling. Really, really sorry folks. And for those waiting for my update to Shinobi 14, sorry but you'll have to wait longer. If you want explanation, see my profile.

And oh, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. That'll help

Can somebody tell me the meaning of **OWARI**?


	2. School

Chapter 2

"Hinata-chan! Hurry up Naruto's voice boomed from the front gates early morning.

"Hontoni Hinata, if your so-called best friend doesn't shut his loud mouth, I'll ban him from this house" Hiashi warned as Hinata passed by him with a bag slung on her back.

Hinata looked back at her father still running towards the exit. "Hai otousan, gome nasai!" she said and continued to run.

It's been years and Hinata has grown up. Her used to be short hair is now passing her shoulders. She has grown taller and more beautiful. And she also stopped stuttering though she still talks timidly but sweetly. Many said this is because of her best friend whose been hanging around with her ever since they were young.

Hiashi massaged the back of his neck in annoyance. The blonde is too noisy for his own good. It's so early in the morning.

"Are you sure that Hinata will be fine with only a bike to commute from here to school, on top of that, she has that noisy and clumsy friend of hers" Neji said who just emerged from the other room.

"Don't know, don't care" Hiashi said. He turned to go to his office upstairs. "Don't forget to drive Hanabi to school" he said without looking back.

'_It's always Hanabi'_ Neji rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, please stop shouting when you are at our house, otousan might ban you" Hinata pleaded when she saw Naruto at the front gates. 

"But I'm getting bored. I hate waiting at the front gates" Naruto whined when one of the maids gave Hinata her bike.

Hinata took the bike and thanked the maid. She turned her attention back to her blonde friend as she opened the front gates.

"But Naruto-kun, you broke a vase the last time you came here, it's a gift from one of otousan's business friend" Hinata reminded. Naruto didn't answer but Hinata heard him murmuring about the vase being the most fragile thing he ever touched.

After a couple of minutes of riding on the way to school, Naruto started talking again. Being Naruto, he talked about a lot of random things. Some are funny some are just plain non sense, but all the same, it made Hinata smile.

It's been years since they first met each other. It was one faithful Sunday somewhere on mid-September in the park. Hinata still remembered his promise to her about protecting her. Over the years they became closer and closer. It even surprised her that she was also Naruto's first friends because a lot of kids say that he is a weird orphan kid because of his whiskers.

"So Hinata-chan, your itoko will be staying at your house?" Naruto asked as he dodged a cat he almost hit (clumsy idiot).

"Hai, ojisan will be going to America for some businesses and Neji-niichan needs to stay for school, so he let him stay with us" Hinata explained.

"That's a nice twist of events; you already have your arrogant little imouto to start with and now here comes your prodigy itoko" Naruto sarcastically said aware of Hanabi's mistreatment to her older sister.

"Neji-neechan is not like Hanabi" Hinata defended. "Aside from you, only he and ojisan cares for me from the family" Hinata said and looked back to the road looking hurt.

And of course when you see that kind of expression from an innocent cute girl's face, knowing that you caused that mood, you will surely get your conscience to hunt you.

"Ano… Gomen Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to hurt you" Naruto apologized.

"That's ok – Hey I can already see Konoha High" Hinata exclaimed when she saw one of Konoha High's building.

"First day of the week, here we come!" Naruto shouted making all the other people look at them.

'_Naruto-kun is so energetic…'_ Hinata sweat dropped.

Everything went perfectly normal like all of Hinata's days. Ami and her gang tried to bully her again but Naruto defended her. She still aces her classes (they are already third year high school students). Naruto is still being a lazy bum except at P.E., his favorite subject. Hanabi is still ignoring her like she is not even close to being a relative. Kakashi is still masked and late. Principal Tsunade still has her overlarge bombs. Pigs still don't fly. The only thing new that day was the new student in the senior year, Neji. But everything else was perfectly normal.

Although, there is also something in Hinata's everyday life that she dislikes. And that is Naruto going to lala land every time a certain girl is in sight.

"That Ami thought I wasn't around to protect you– Ha! Did you see her face when I arrive? I told you Hinata-chan, that girl can't hurt you as long as I'm around" Naruto boasted as he and Hinata walked down the hallway with their books for the next subject.

Naruto was weighting them and seem to go off his balance every now and then. Hinata giggled at his childish acts.

"These books are so heavy; Ibiki-sensei really loves torturing students, doesn't he? Look at the sizes of these math books. The subject itself is torturing enough and– Oops! Gomen!" Naruto bumped into someone because he was busy complaining about his books. He looked at the ground and realized that he knocked off the person's books and papers.

Naruto quickly dived to the books hurriedly collecting them as he muttered a series of apology. "I'm really sorry… It's my fault… I wasn't looking… really sorry… my bad… I'm such a klutz"

"It's okay, you didn't mean it anyway" came a sweet feminine voice.

Naruto froze and Hinata frowned as she continued to look at the girl. Naruto lifted his head and saw the girl that would always make his heart beat faster. She has long silky pink locks, emerald green eyes and soft porcelain skin. She smiled at him making his heart melt.

"Can I have my books please?" She asked sweetly.

Naruto nodded his head slowly not removing his dazed eyes from the girl. He gave her books when the blonde girl beside the pink haired teen talked.

"Come on Sakura, we're gonna be late"

"Hai, see you around" pink haired girl said to both of them as she brushed pass Hinata.

Naruto's eyes followed the girl. He tried to open his mouth to say something like "yeah, see you round" or "Sorry again", anything. But he ended up looking like a talking fish. And to think he has whiskers.

Hinata rolled her eyes. She grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him towards their class.

"Honestly Naruto, if I wasn't there you would be gaping at her direction for hours even after she's gone for a long time" Hinata said annoyed.

"She's so…" Naruto started dreamily.

"So what?" Hinata asked still annoyed

"So beautiful" Naruto said. Hinata frowned more. There was a brief silence as Naruto continued to day dream and Hinata's bang's shadowed her eyes.

The silence was cut off when a tall figure bumped into Naruto's shoulder REAL HARD.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Naruto heatedly asked as he turned around to look at the figure that didn't even stop to apologize.

The tall figure was a student the same as their year with spiked raven hair. He turned his head and showed his obsidian sharp eyes. They were glaring daggers at Naruto. Seeing who the person was, Naruto started shouting.

"Oi! TEME! Who do you think you are bumping people around? You think you're so tough eh? I can take you on…" Naruto continued to blabber as the boy turned his back on them and silently continued walking.

"Naruto-kun, please calm down" Hinata pleaded and seeing that the raven haired boy already turned to another corner, Naruto stopped.

"His really an idiot isn't he?" they heard someone whisper.

"Yeah, talking like that to an Uchiha" another whisper said.

"Who does he think he is shouting at my Sasuke-kun?" a high pitch voice said.

Feeling glaring and mocking eyes around them, Hinata quickly dragged Naruto who was about to shout at the people around them. This time she didn't let go of Naruto until they were at their respective rooms.

"That Sasuke-teme thinks his all that! Just because he has money and fan girls doesn't mean he has to be a jerk" said Naruto angrily though as much as he hated to admit it, Uchiha Sasuke also has looks, talents, and brains.

Hinata sighed beside him. But her thoughts are far from Naruto's topic. She remembered how dazed Naruto was when they encountered the pink haired girl. She's actually the same as their class and her rival in academics. Her name is Haruno Sakura.

It's not like she hated the girl, Hinata actually likes her because she's nice and she helped her when they were kids. But she hated it whenever Naruto starts thinking about Sakura then ignore her. And no… she is not in love with Naruto. Why don't you try? Being ignored by your best friend just because they were thinking about their love life.

As for _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata doesn't really know how he and Naruto became rivals. But Hinata knows even if Naruto doesn't tell her that he is quite jealous of Sasuke. Ever since they were young, Naruto wanted to be specialize in physical combat and sports. But Sasuke always beats him in that field. And to make Naruto dislike the boy even more is his attitude. Cold and anti-social, everybody knows that, some girls even think that his hot and cool for that ego but Naruto simply said that he is a jerky bastard. And for the other details of their rivalry, Hinata doesn't know.

She once again sighed. She soon realized that Naruto is still complaining about Sasuke and sweat dropped at the fact that Naruto was actually blabbering on and on without anyone listening to him.

"… and I'm really glad that Sakura-chan is not a Sasuke fan girl anymore because he doesn't deserve a pretty admire like her" said Naruto. Hinata rolled her eyes with a frown.

How did they meet Sakura again? Hinata knows that Naruto has a crush on the pink head ever since they were kids. So how again did they meet?

_Flashback_

"_Hey look it's the stuttering white eyed freak!" a girl pointed at Hinata's direction._

_They were at the playground and Hinata was waiting for Naruto who went to buy some snacks. She saw Ami's group and scowled which he learned from a certain blonde. She saw Ami sneer and went closer to her._

"_Where's your boyfriend freak? Did he abandon you because his too scared of your freaky eyes?" Ami said putting her hands on her hips. "Well, you still have us to play with, what do you say about 'Simon says'? I'll be'it' and I say 'Simon says pull the white eyed freak's hair"_

_Hinata backed a step away as the gang of girls advance forward to her. She was about to turn and run or shout help when a voice talked._

"_I say you shouldn't be bullying her about her eyes" _

_Everyone turned their head to the source of voice and saw a pretty girl with green eyes and pink hair._

_Hinata saw Ami frown at the sight of the girl while everyone forgot about Hinata._

"_Oh look, another freak has come. Is there a freak show in here? Where Hinata can show off her freaky white eyes and you can show your abnormally giant forehead" said Ami. The girl merely scoffed._

"_Don't let her father hear that. I heard your land is currently owned by the Hyuugas 'cause your father can't afford to pay the money he burrowed from them. And Hinata's father is kind enough to still let you lot live in that house until your father pays up. I wonder what will happen if he finds out that you are bullying his daughter?" the girl smirked at the sudden fear on Ami's face._

"_Y-you're lying! My father doesn't own the Hyuugas any money!" said Ami angrily_

"_Oh really? Why don't you ask your mommy? I heard her talk about that problem to my mum yesterday" the girl said._

_Hinata watched in amazement of the girl's words to Ami. The young bully bit her lip with worry increasing in her face. Her cronies were silent and worried as well. She looked to Hinata. For a moment Ami looked at her with anger and disgust. But her expression changed to an apologetic face as she landed on her knees to Hinata._

"_Gomen nasai Hinata! I didn't mean to bully you! Please don't tell your father! I promise I won't do it again" to Hinata's surprise Ami actually begged at her._

_Hinata felt sorry for the girl but even if Ami didn't ask her, she wouldn't tell her father that she is being bullied, he doesn't care anyway._

"_J-just leave me alone' Hinata said and Ami stood up. Hinata was even more surprised to see tears in her eyes. It's probably because her pride and image is destroyed by begging at her._

_Ami turned around and left. Hinata shifted her attention to the pink haired girl._

"_Arigato" Hinata said. "I didn't know that otousan has business with Ami's dad"_

_The girl giggled and went closer to her. "That's because he doesn't have business with Ami's dad"_

"_B-but you j-just said that…" Hinata's speech died away when she realized that the girl lied._

_The pink haired girl laughed. "Did you see Ami's face? It was priceless! I wish I had a camera with me. She just believed in my story– as if! The Hyuugas doesn't even know Ami and her family"_

_Thinking over everything that just happen, Hinata started to giggle herself._

"_I'm Haruno Sakura by the way" the girl introduced herself "And I don't think your eyes are weird, I actually think it's cool"_

"_Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata said. "And I don't think your forehead is that ugly, it's actually cute"_

"_Thanks, I really detest that Ami. It was so nice to pay back all those times she bullied me. But mind you, you need to be more careful starting now. When she finds out the truth, she will hunt us down to the ends of the earth. You should stick to your blonde friend more often" Sakura said._

_Hinata is starting too really like Sakura until the tardy blonde came._

"_Gomen nasai Hinata-chan. Ichiraku ramen has new flavors of ramen that I just have to try them all. So I had a little trouble waiting for all of it to be cooked and a little mishap on the way here because of the amount of ramen in my hands" Naruto explained._

_He was holding more than ten boxes of ramen and she knows that only one in there is for her. The towering boxes of ramen are covering Naruto's face so he can't see Hinata and Sakura (how the hell did he manage to get there?). Finally, he decided to put down the boxes and in relief nothing spilled (and to think he is a hell of a klutz). Looking up he realized that Hinata has a pretty company._

"_Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura brightly said giving Naruto a charming smile. _

_Hinata was actually smiling as well when she realized that Naruto was blushing and dazed. She raised an eyebrow at him._

"_I-uh… I am…" Naruto stuttered. "Uzumonkey Narutard"_

_Hinata looked at him confusingly while Sakura giggled beside her._

"_Your friend is quite funny ne" Sakura said_

"_Sakura where have you been? Let's go" a blonde girl from afar called._

"_Be right there Ino" Sakura answered back._

_She turned back at them and hurriedly shook their hands_

"_It's really nice meeting you both, but I have to go" said Sakura. "Bye Hinata, Naruto" she ran to the blonde girl as she waved at them._

_Hinata happily waved back at Sakura then turned her attention back to Naruto. She frowned when she found Naruto still dazed at Sakura's direction a while ago (Sakura already left)._

"_Let's eat, I'm starving" Hinata tried to get Naruto's attention but he just nodded slowly still looking dazed. _

_Hinata ignored Naruto's weird behavior for a while thinking that he is just tired from carrying all their ramen. But she started having second thoughts when she found Naruto not touching his ramen after her cup is already half empty. It even startled her more when Naruto nodded when she asked to have one of his ramen since she is so hungry. Naruto never gave away his ramen._

_Disturbed by Naruto's strange mannerism, she finally asked what's wrong. "Naruto? Daijobu desu ka? You're acting… odd"_

_Naruto looked blushingly at her making her more disturbed. "Hinata-chan, do you believe in love at first sight?" _

_Hinata stared at him with eyes big as saucers_

_Uh-oh, looks like cupid just hit someone_

_End of Flashback_

And that's why she never became closer to Sakura even if she liked her. Whenever she comes anywhere close to Sakura with Naruto, he becomes love struck. And it annoyed her to no end.

Ibiki finally arrived, to everyone's disappointment. He is always known as a torturer, tormenting students with his stressing subject, math. But clever students such as Hinata don't have a problem with Ibiki unlike Naruto who despises the subject and the teacher.

Hinata looked around. Everyone is already there. Naruto was muttering beside her. Sakura is checking her things two sits in front of her. Ino is texting with her hand below the table hiding the celllphone (she sits beside Sakura). Inuzuka and Aburame are whispering too each other at the back. Narra is watching the clouds again. Subaku is silently sitting three sits on her right. And Uchiha is glaring at her direction.

Wait, Uchiha is glaring at her? No… not at her.

He was glaring at Naruto.

Hinata looked back at Naruto who seems unaware of the piercing stare of a certain Uchiha.

She looked back at the Uchiha who turned his head low. Maybe he realized that she caught him glaring at Naruto. But unknown to Hinata, he still is glaring death at the blonde through his bangs.

Hinata shrugged off the tension and began shouting mentally at her self that it was only her imagination.

She turned her attention back to her class. And whenever it's time for class, all Hinata thinks about is class.

'_So we have an essay on English, a research assignment on Math about decimals, and if I remember correctly, Kurenai-sensei said that she will announce today our group project that will determine almost half of our grade this grading. I wonder what it is"_

"_And they say school is fun, I say it's hellish even for smart ass people like me"_

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Translations:

Hontoni – really/truly

Ojisan – uncle

Itoko – cousin

Imouto – younger sister

Wa! I'm finally finished with another chapter. This one is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I hope you like it. Actually, Hinata doesn't realize that her annoyance to Naruto' behaviour is actually jealousy. And Kurenai's project is important in this fic. And I'm using Philippine's system in education because I'm a Filipino.


End file.
